Lufia: The Sapphire Awakens
by Cyrus Soulfire
Summary: Maxim's line is a forgotten memory. The Dual Blade is but a mere relic... the world can only hope for a savior to distinguish an ancient evil."


Disclaimer: First off I can not claim it as my own as Taito has the copywrite to the Lufia series. Though the story is original and there are original characters that are not Taito's. Enjoy. ^_~  
  
~~~~~  
  
Lufia : Sapphire's Awakening  
  
~~~~~  
  
Cyrus Soulfire's Journal  
  
~~~~~  
  
Data Entry One:  
  
~~~~~  
  
It was just an ordinary day, just like all the rest. The time slips by unnoticed and the years pass by just the same. I awoke this morning happy; happy because it was my seventeenth birthday. I arose knowing that today, that yet again; I would be facing my nightmare; the nightmare of school, the dreaded sanctuary that drains life away. Sometimes even the teachers seem lifeless.  
  
Teachers accuse students for doing things that they shouldn't be doing, when the teachers were doing far worse things. At times, it seems they wanted to keep us against our will. I now have long since disliked them. Their actions create pain when one hasn't done anything wrong in the first place.  
  
Their accusations destroy the students internally, just like how they have called my best friend, Sagus, "the brat of the school." Sagus, the most generous and kind caring person; a brat. I can never forgive them for this treatment. I have a sense of honor to defend him, but I also have a sense of honor to obey my authority. Which to choose, what side to take? Only time will tell.  
  
Even with school lingering over my back, I try not to let it disturb me much. Sagus feels just the same about the situation. He doesn't worry much, which is more than I can say for myself. I wish I could be more like Sagus. Sagus is just so calm about everything, but yet senses what goes on around him. I wish I could stay calm, even when I see something that isn't normal.  
  
Last night in the sky I saw something that surely wasn't normal at all. I saw a red light just hovering over the horizon. At first I thought it might have been the sun, because it was setting at the time. I soon realized that the sun sets a little bit more west than where this light had been. It sent shivers all the way down my spine like nothing else had before. What was this spooky new thing lingering over the horizon? Could it have been a falling star? I don't think falling stars stayed in one spot like this thing. It reminds me of so many legends that I have learned through my studies at school.  
  
Legends are almost always exaggerated, like the Legend of Lufia and the Fortress of Doom. Then there were the Sinistrals, whom haunted the world for centuries after the great battle of Doom Island. I doubt that nearly anyone being could have enough power to destroy a village, let alone bring about destruction to the whole world. It just isn't possible; I will not believe it. Some legends are just farfetched; like this one seemed to be.  
  
And if that's not enough, there's a Dual Blade that can strike them down with one stroke. I will not believe it, and I will choose not to. I think that it was just made up to make one feel safe. All of those wars that had gone on in the past though; no wonder no one was secure back then. There is just no way that a sword alone has that kind of power. Even then if it were true, I wonder who forged the mighty blade; that these evil beings are scared of. Whomever it was, must had been one powerful being; one you wouldn't want to cross paths with.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Data Entry Two:  
  
~~~~~  
  
Today I had to bear through school once again. The teachers were doing their usual scolding of students. Of what the teachers were scolding them about; I don't know, nor do I care. All I know is that they didn't scold me, and I'm glad they didn't. I can't take school any longer. I wish I could just work the fields with my family. After all, we could use the extra money at the moment.  
  
The farm is having some drought problems again. The drought is getting worse this time; only if Selene still worked at the farm. She was a miracle worker with green thumb. I wish she never would had gone off with her father to explore the caves of Scavia; I miss her dearly. However, that is what she wanted to do; I only respected her wishes.  
  
Selene was always an innocent and sweet person. Someone who I cared about very much. She would always be there to stick up for me when I was in trouble and forgive me when I did something wrong. Selene was a very forgiving person. I miss her sweet smile and admiration. She was my best friend when we grew up together. Now my best friend has become Sagus because she has been gone for so long. Although, she is suppose to come back and visit sometime soon. I can't wait, and neither can Sagus.  
  
Sagus decided to go down to the creek today. He told me that he was going to get something ready for Selene's arrival; maybe I should do that also. Selene might be mad if I don't do something, but she'll forgive me; I just know her that well. Still, I should do something for her. I don't know what Sagus is going to do down at the creek for her, but I bet it's going to be awesome. He will have to get permission from the village elder first. Sagus may or may not get it because of the strict restrictions on the area. Everyone is still curious to what may lie over there, because it has been off limits for a very long time. If Sagus doesn't get the permission he will do it anyway, he just would.  
  
I still wonder what could be over at the creek, but I bet it's not as dangerous as the red light I saw again tonight. It was in the same spot as it was last night, not changing not yet moving. The scenery made it look eerie too. I was in the path around the museum, and the way the sun shined on it as it set made it glow even darker, almost like it was evil, as evil as Sinistrals might have been. It didn't move or anything, just like last time. Looking at it hit a chill in my heart, the same as the night before. The Sapphire is starting to glow an eerie color also. I wonder if there is some connection in-between both of them.  
  
The Sapphire is the source of life in this village. That's what we have learned in school at least. No one knows what it can do, only the village elder. Then even the village elder doesn't completely know what it's capable of. The Sapphire lies right next to a relic with the "Dual Blade" tag on it, inside the museum. I think it's suppose to be Dual Blade from the Legend of Lufia, the sorceress who helped Maxim and even his ancestors through out time to stop the Sinistrals, but it looks like it could fall apart at any dire moment. I wouldn't even use it to attack a slime; it looks ancient. I wish I knew why the Sapphire has started to glow. Maybe it's reacting with that light in the Southwestern sky... 


End file.
